Hogwarts High
by Michelle Kay
Summary: The students of Hogwarts have been informed that they are being temporarily transferred to muggle high schools. How will the purebloods adapt to muggle life? Will the trio be split up? Will Draco refuse to be in a room full of muggles? Find out!
1. Prologue

_Title_: Hogwarts High

_Author_: Michelle Kay

_Disclaimer_: Of course these are JKRs wonderful characters. I have no money if you'd sue me anyway.

_Summary_: The students of Hogwarts have been informed that their school is no longer safe. How will they fair when they're transferred to scattered high schools across Europe temporarily and will the trio be split up?

**Prologue:**

"Harry, do you know what this means?" Hermione asked. The students of Hogwarts were moving back towards their common rooms after an eventful dinner. They had been eating peacefully when Dumbledore had announced out of no where that Hogwarts was no longer safe. They'd have to be transferred.

"We're going to Beauxbatons?" Harry tried. Ron had run up ahead to talk to Ginny about the news and Harry and Hermione were just outside the common room. When they stepped inside everyone seemed to be talking at once. They'd have to leave Hogwarts.

"No, Harry! Didn't you hear him? He said we'd be going to high school!" She sat down holding her head.

"High school? No high school could hold 1,000 students." Harry said pointedly.

"Well, I supposed we'll have to be split up." Hermione said realization dawning on here. "You don't suppose we'll be split up…right?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry.

"No, we couldn't possible be… Dumbledore wouldn't do – " Harry was cut off.

"Harry, Hermione! I found you! Ron yelled. The common room seemed to be getting fuller and fuller by the minute. "Ginny said that there are rumors that we're going to muggle high schools!" Ron said looking slightly pale.

"What did you expect?" Hermione asked.

"I mean…that means…no Quidditch!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, yes…" Hermione said. "Ron, don't you get it? We could be split up! You might not see Ginny, me, or Harry…It could be months." Hermione said leaning into Harry who'd just sat down beside her on the floor.

"What? No Dumbledore wouldn't do that…" Ron said with confidence. Maybe Dumbledore really wouldn't do that. Maybe everything would be fine. But the again… Maybe not.

"I don't' know what I'd do without you two." Hermione said sadly.

"Well, you did it before… Before you came to Hogwarts." Harry said running his hand through his hair. Hermione didn't say a word.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked with concern. He sat down on the other side of her dodging someone running past him.

"Well, see, before I came to Hogwarts… My social life wasn't that great… Who am I kidding?" Hermione asked no one in particular. "I didn't _have_ a social life." She said with a sigh.

"We'll be fine. If we're split up I'll transfer to your school. When we get back – we'll have a little word with dear old Dumbles." Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, 'Mione, it'll be fine." Ron said comfortingly.

The trio sat there – in the midst of all the yelling and screaming coming from their classmates contemplating what they would do if they really were split up. None of them had ever attended high school and they weren't sure what to expect. Would it be like Hogwarts…minus the magic of course…? Boy, are they in for a surprise.

**A/N:** Review please! This is just something that came to my head. If you like it I'll probably re-write this prologue. I'm just getting the idea out there. Please let me know what you think and any ideas for when they get to school.


	2. Chapter One

_Title_: Hogwarts High

_Author_: Michelle Kay

_Disclaimer_: Of course these are JKRs wonderful characters. I have no money if you'd sue me anyway.

_Summary_: The students of Hogwarts have been informed that their school is no longer safe. How will they fair when they're transferred to scattered high schools across Europe temporarily and will the trio be split up?

A/N: This is basically the same story as the prologue before only elaborated more. I thought more people would read an intriguing prologue and stay with it than if they read a drawn out one ;)

The italics are parts of the dinner before and the plain text is present time (or 9 years ago if you prefer – but let's not make things complicated.)

**Prologue (more in detail):**

"Harry, do you know what this means?" Hermione asked. The students of Hogwarts were moving back towards their common rooms after an eventful dinner. They had been eating peacefully when Dumbledore had announced out of no where that Hogwarts was no longer safe. They'd have to be transferred.

"_Sorry to interrupt our wonderful feast," Dumbledore stoop up getting the attention of the students of Hogwarts. "But there is something I think you might like to know. I have come upon some information that requires immediate attention. Hogwarts is no longer safe." Dumbledore said pausing to catch a reaction._

_The students were out of their seats talking loudly and looking panicked. _

_"Do not panic!" Dumbledore shouted. The room quieted. "Now, you are not in any immediate danger. However, your professors and myself feel we should transfer you temporarily to another school." Dumbledore was engulfed with shouted questions from the group below._

"We're going to Beauxbatons?" Harry tried. Ron had run up ahead to talk to Ginny about the news and Harry and Hermione were just outside the common room. When they stepped inside everyone seemed to be talking at once. They'd have to leave Hogwarts.

_"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted again. The room became deathly quiet. "We feel that a magical school would be just the wrong place to send you. We have decided that in this case you should be sent to what muggles call – high school." Dumbledore finished and quieted the students down again. "The younger students will be sent home." He finished._

"No, Harry! Didn't you listen to him at all? He said we'd be going to high school!" She sat down holding her head.

"High school? No high school could hold 1,000 students." Harry said pointedly.

"Well, he did say we'll have to be split up." Hermione said realization dawning on here. "You don't suppose _we'll_ be split up…right?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry.

_A voice spoke up in the quiet room. "You mean to say…that we'll be taken to _muggle_ schools?" None other than Draco Malfoy asked. _

_"Why, yes, Mr. Malfoy – that would be the case." Dumbledore said – a familiar twinkle in his eye. When the room quieted once more Draco spoke again._

_"I will not be confined to a room full of muggles!" Draco exclaimed his voice full of disgust._

_"I am afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that you have no say in this." Dumbledore said. With that Draco stormed out of the Great Hall followed by some (what would be assumed as) pure-blood Slytherins. _

"No, we couldn't possible be… Dumbledore wouldn't do – " Harry was cut off.

"Harry, Hermione! I found you! Ron yelled. The common room seemed to be getting fuller and fuller by the minute. "Ginny said that there are rumors that we're going to muggle high schools!" Ron said looking slightly pale.

"What did you expect?" Hermione asked.

"I mean…that means…no Quidditch!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, yes…" Hermione said. "Ron, don't you get it? We could be split up! You might not see Ginny, me, or Harry…It could be months." Hermione said leaning into Harry who'd just sat down beside her on the floor.

_"You will be divided into five different schools." Dumbledore said. The room again became very loud. Dumbledore smiled and cast a '_sonorous_' on himself. "Two are private schools and the rest are common public schools. They are Smelting's Academy, Hill Ridge Private School, Bristol High, Stonewall High and Clarington High School." Dumbledore's voice droned out the shocked yells of the students of Hogwarts. _

"What? No Dumbledore wouldn't do that…" Ron said with confidence. Maybe Dumbledore really wouldn't do that. Maybe everything would be fine. But the again… Maybe not.

"I don't' know what I'd do without you two." Hermione said sadly.

"Well, you did it before… Before you came to Hogwarts." Harry said running his hand through his hair. Hermione didn't say a word.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked with concern. He sat down on the other side of her dodging someone running past him.

"Well, see, before I came to Hogwarts… My social life wasn't that great… Who am I kidding?" Hermione asked no one in particular. "I didn't _have_ a social life." She said with a sigh.

_"I realize that this may come as a shock for all of you but please remember – this is temporary. You'll be back to Hogwarts as soon as it is possible. I know this is short notice but you will need to pack your belongings tonight. You'll be leaving in the morning." Dumbledore said. There were yells even from the teachers. They had no idea it would be so soon. "You will find the name of the school you'll be going to in an envelope on your beds when you get back to your dormitories. Enjoy your dinner." And with that Dumbledore sat down and ate the feast before him with a grin on his face._

"We'll be fine. If we're split up I'll transfer to your school. When we get back – we'll have a little word with dear old Dumbles." Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, 'Mione, it'll be fine." Ron said comfortingly.

The trio sat there – in the midst of all the yelling and screaming coming from their classmates contemplating what they would do if they really were split up. None of them had ever attended high school and they weren't sure what to expect. Would it be like Hogwarts…minus the magic of course…? Boy, are they in for a surprise.

**A/N:** Review please! I said I'd re-write this. I was blown away by the response I got. Thanks everyone. Anyway, find out who goes where next update (possibly tomorrow) I really needed something fun to write in the midst of all the drama. (Don't worry; my drama will be updated soon. 


	3. Chapter Two

_Title_: Hogwarts High

_Author_: Michelle Kay

_Disclaimer_: Of course these are JKRs wonderful characters. I have no money if you'd sue me anyway.

_Summary_: The students of Hogwarts have been informed that their school is no longer safe. How will they fair when they're transferred to scattered high schools across Europe temporarily and will the trio be split up?

A/N: Hey guys – sorry this will be a little dramatic – but they're finding out where there going. Next chapter will be the departure from Hogwarts and finding out where Draco, Luna, etc… are going. That will be less dramatic and hopefully funnier. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be longer – promise.

**Chapter Two**

The common room was busing for the next few hours. In the middle of all the commotion it was hard to work your way through the crowd to your dorm to even check your bed for an envelope. The trio (and Ginny) decided to wait it out. They knew the chances of them not being split up were slim. How else to avoid it than sit there?

Everyone was still getting used to the fact that they would be leaving Hogwarts. It's one of those things that doesn't really settle in right away so you don't think it's a big deal until it finally comes and then you don't know what to do because you didn't prepare for it.

"– up to the dormitories and get the letters." Harry said. "Hermione…Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione turned to face them not even realizing she had spaced out.

"What?" She asked.

"I said that you and I should work our up to the dormitories and get the letters." He repeated. Hermione nodded. They cautiously got up. It was amazing what a good panic will do to people. They stood at the edge of the crowd. Before Hermione had time to even take a breath Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into the "mosh pit of doom" as some had dubbed it.

The duo was stepped on numerous times before they finally reached the stairwell. They parted and took off up the stairs anxious to find out where everyone was going.

Hermione was the first to get to the dorms. She saw her letter sitting neatly on her pillow next to a mint. She rolled her eyes and Dumbledore's (or was it Dobby's?) idea of making things better. Though this whole thing she thought was kind of fishy. She grabbed it and ran down the stairs. As she passed the 5th year dorms she decided to grab Ginny's and then ran all the way back down to meet Harry.

Harry ran into the dorms a little winded from the crowd and then the stairs. He saw all the beds still had the letters lying on the middle of his unmade bed with a mint placed neatly atop it. He laughed and grabbed Ron's letter as well before rushing back downstairs.

Once again they braved the force of the Gryffindors to get back to the edge of the room where their friends were waiting. Harry was fairly certain that he'd just stepped on someone's face but Hermione refused to turn back interlacing her hand with his and pulling forcefully.

"Ginny, here you go." Hermione said tossing her letter down to her. She sat down across from her and laid her own letter in her lap. Harry handed Ron his letter and they sat theirs to the side.

"So…should I open mine first?" She asked. She looked at the expecting group. Taking that as a yes she held up her letter with shaking hands. Closing her eyes she ripped it open. It lay on the floor for what seemed like a day before she picked it up and began scanning. She smiled brightly.

"Stonewall!" She said with a grin. "I'm going to a public school!" She said. Harry snickered loudly.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at him with curiosity.

"Oh…it's…nothing." Harry said trying not to laugh. Ginny looked at him obviously not caring that Harry didn't approve.

"So – who should go next?" Ron asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He carefully slit the top of the envelope and took out the paper folded up inside. A smile lit up on his face as well. "Stonewall!" He said with a look of content.

"Maybe Dumbledore really wouldn't split us all up!" Harry said eagerly. Without any warning he opened up his letter but the smile that appeared on Ron and Ginny's face didn't appear on his. He held the letter loosely but didn't say a word. Hermione grabbed it out of his hand and read quickly.

"You're going to Stonewall too!" Hermione said brightly. She smacked him on the arm. "What'd you do that for? You had me worried." Hermione said. Harry grinned.

"Before I knew I was going to Hogwarts that's the high school I was supposed to go to." Harry said. "How ironic." He grinned.

"Well, come on Hermione – might as well open yours up. Even though Dumbledore is a great man, I knew he wouldn't split us up." Ginny said loudly. The crowd was thinning out a little bit so it echoed causing an eerie feeling in the group.

Hermione smiled and opened up her letter. Her smile faded quickly.

"Hermione…what is it?" Ron asked. Ginny took the letter out of her hands.

"Smeltings? No – it has to be a mistake right? I mean…" Ginny trailed off. The group was silent before Harry spoke.

"You mean – we're going to be split up?" He asked. They looked at Hermione expectedly. She got up without a word and ran up to her dorm leaving her letter behind as well as three friends who weren't sure exactly what just happened.

**A/N:** Review please! I said I'd re-write this. I was blown away by the response I got. Thanks everyone. Anyway, find out who goes where next update (possibly tomorrow) I really needed something fun to write in the midst of all the drama. (Don't worry; my drama will be updated soon. 


End file.
